


Sirens song

by Coolsplayjojo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolsplayjojo/pseuds/Coolsplayjojo
Summary: I am so bad at summaries, read the fic to find out more!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), for now - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

He knows not his name, only what he is meant to do, sing. He knows he is meant to kill, but he does not remember his mother’s embrace. He does not remember what it was like to live, love, be free, all he knows, is survival.  
Traveling with the others was exhausting, they were all so, gossipy, they hated him based off of because of his horrifying looks, they said he was around the age of 8 years, at least according to the elders, but none would get to close to him to do a legit check. He didn’t understand the others, and they had decided to not understand him, he was being kicked out, the way he looked was just too horrifying for them.  
He left. No farewells, no tears, no hugs of sorrow, just somber silence, the open ocean beckoning him but scaring him at the same time. With one look back at his old pod, he tipped his head in farewell, they turned their backs in dismissal, leaving the young one to fend for himself n the treacherous waters.  
Finding food had been hard, finding shelter even harder, most places were occupied by other creatures, and the young mer couldn’t find an adequate hiding spot for himself in time for the night, instead, he spent the time drifting, rising to the surface every so often, looking for something, anything to catch his eye.  
The mer heard a loud rumbling noise, it sounded as if the ocean was shaking, splitting into two. Covering his ears, he searched for the sound, it could be coming from anywhere, diving back underneath the waves, it grew quiet, as though the sound was never there, confused, he slowly drifted back to the surface. Popping his head above the gentle waves, he glanced around, until he found it.  
What was this mysterious contraption? It was large and a deep rich brown color, it seemed to be floating above the waves, rocking with the motion of the ocean but never moving from its spot, it had to be some sort of magic! The boy decided to swim closer, wanting to see what this big thing was.  
Swimming closer, reaching the item, he ducked underneath, seeing nothing but dark brown, he ran his hand over the surface of the item, it was smooth! Like many rock faces he had sat on in his time. While he was exploring the underbelly, he heard something, movement, and what sounded like noises on top of the floating item, he wanted to know, he wanted to see, he wanted to learn, so he moved towards the sounds.  
“You can’t believe in mermaids! They don’t exist, Travis!” A young boy yelled from atop the ship, “Marcus, I’m telling you, my dad has said he’s seen some and you know he doesn’t joke around with shit like that.” Another boy responded, sounding a little irritated at his friend, his friend laughed only ribbing him more.  
The young mer in the water cocked his head, he saw these weird creatures moving their lips however he had no concept of their speech, he wanted to know more. Moving closer to the boat, he made a warbling noise, hoping to get the boys’ attention. He did. “What the hell was that?” Marcus asked, Travis snapped his head to the noise as well, “I don’t know, why don’t we go check it out?” Another warbling noise rang out through the water, “It came from the water!” Travis exclaimed, moving towards where he heard the noise.  
Peering over the side of the boat Travis gasped, “Marcus! Come look!” Marcus rushed to his side, “Holy shit! Is that a----?” The boy in the water chirped lightly, excited at being acknowledged by his new companions, “It is! Oh my god, my dad was right! They do exist!” Marcus leaned over further, “It’s kinda ugly looking. Dontcha think?” Travis laughed slightly, “I think it’s the most amazing thing I’ve seen in a while.”  
The mer chirped again, he had the weird creature’s attention! Now was the time to try and communicate with them, letting out a flurry of clicks and rumbles, he waited for them to reciprocate, all he got were weird glances. Getting slightly annoyed, he began to click again, but they kept looking at him weirdly like they didn’t understand. Maybe they didn’t understand? Was that the issue here? Well, either way, he had to go, he couldn’t risk staying in one place for very long, lest predators come to feast on him.  
Letting out one last click the boy dipped back underwater and swam away from the large floating contraption, leaving the two creatures to stare at each other in shock and awe. “We can never tell anyone about this can we?” Marcus asked, staring at the spot the merman had disappeared, “Not a soul.” Travis agreed grimly before they turned back around in a daze and continued with their night.  
The young mer swam deeper into the ocean, thoughts running wildly through his head, what were those things? He wondered, pondering if they could be the Gods the others liked to revere so much, or if they were simply other mers from a different part of the world, he had yet to explore. Shaking his head, he rid himself of such thoughts, I need to focus, I need to find shelter.  
Searching high and low the young boy was unable to find shelter for the night, so he did what he thought was best, and drifted, he didn’t stay in one place too long and simply rested his eyes, he would find better shelter in the morning.  
The young mer was exhausted, he hadn’t slept very well, constantly worried about every noise, every creature he encountered during the night, he had even drifted into a swarm of jellyfish and gotten stung, luckily he had thick skin, or else he wouldn’t be able to stand it.


	2. Chapter 2

The young mer woke up after having drifted off to sleep on the sea's sandy floor, dazed and confused, he looked around his surroundings and realized he had been pushed by the current to a new area! Immediately, he shot up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he gazed around in horror, he was in shark territory. Nononononononono! He whined to himself, this was the epitome of bad luck, he couldn’t fight sharks! They were much bigger and stronger than he was, if he tried, he would surely be ripped apart in seconds. He decided he had to get out of there as quickly as possible, no way was he staying longer than he had to.  
Darting around coral and shipwrecks, the mer kept a sharp eye out for sharks, while stealthily gliding through the water, making extra sure that he didn’t hit anything or cut himself on anything. He finally made it past the entrance to the shark’s territory and began to swim like a bat out of hell, trying to get as far away as possible before he settled down. Having gotten a few good miles away, he slowed down to catch his breath, lightly panting, he began to head off through the sea trying to find his next meal.  
While the mer was drifting through the ocean and found his way back to a shallow cave he had found, he thought back to the previous day, What were those things? They couldn’t have been other mers, but I don’t think they were gods either, so what were they? The boy mused over it but in the end, shook his head, I gotta clear my thoughts, I have to find food, I can't be thinking of mysterious creatures. With his resolve intact, he began to hunt.  
Catching things was hard, although the young mer already knew that, after a few failed attempts and one measly fish caught he decided to call it a day, it would be better for him to eat his kill rather than expend precious energy hunting things he couldn't catch. It was one of the reasons why he was upset about being pushed from the pod he had started with, eating food, even though they gave him the scraps, was a lot easier when you didn't have to hunt it yourself. Sighing internally the mer hunkered down and began to eat.  
Finishing his meal he decided to go back inside his cave for the night, when he heard a noise, plunk, curious he peaked out, he saw a fish! Just floating in the water, it was obviously dead, but where had it come from? Looking around he didn't see a single soul, hesitantly he snatched the fish quickly and receded into the cave. PLUNK! PLUNK! PLUNK! There came the sound again, much louder this time, looking out cautiously again, he saw even more dead fish, while he was very intrigued on where it was coming from he also knew, dead fish attracted sharks, and other unpleasant creatures, he had to tell whatever was doing this to stop, or else his safe haven wouldn't be safe anymore.  
Swimming out from his cave he wildly looked around and saw nothing again. A shadow cast over him and he looked up, it was the thing from the previous night, but smaller! What was it doing here? He chittered nervously before he saw a shadowy silhouette pour something into the sea, it was more dead fish! Those weird creatures were doing it again, he had to go speak with them, tell them to stop, even though he had no way of communicating with them he decided to swim up there and see what he could convey.  
Going up to the surface was always nerve-wracking, especially at night, as the mer had no way of knowing what was going to come up from underneath him and grab him, but he had steeled himself to make these weird things stop what they were doing, lest they attract creatures more fearsome than sharks. Swimming fast, he broke the surface in a few seconds, he looked for the creatures and could see them getting ready to haul another thing of fish over the side, not knowing what to do, he hissed making his presence known.  
Marcus and Travis both jumped at this hiss, ¨What the hell?¨ Travis spoke, ¨What the hell is hissing at us?¨ Marcus glanced to where the noise was and saw the same merman that they had seen the other night, ¨Dude look! It's that merman! I knew we would be able to lure it out with fish!” Travis moved quickly to the side of the small boat, almost tipping it, offering an ¨Oops! Sorry dude!” He went back to staring at the merman, mesmerized, ``He's so pretty!” Travis thought. The merman was gorgeous, he had gorgeous sepia skin with a translucent tint, his eyes milky white, perhaps for seeing in the depths of the ocean, from what Travis could see the merman also had a long translucent turquoise, bioluminescent tail, that shone in the dark like a beacon, perhaps to ward off predators or attract a meal. The mermans teeth were razor sharp, and looked as though they could cut through steel, all in all, he was a very interesting, beautiful creature, Travis could spend all day looking at him.  
The mer on the other hand, thought these creatures looked kind of ugly, the one staring at him, had deep sea green eyes, that twinkled like the lights above him, they were kind of mesmerizing but other than that, the rest of the thing looked weird, it had something covering its body, that looked tarnished and rugged, and its companion had the same thing, both were covered in little dark-colored flecks that went across the expanse of its abnormal face, and had rectangular blocks inside their gaping mouths. He didn't know what to make of them honestly and was somewhat frightened, but he had come up there to make sure they stopped throwing stuff into his new territory.  
The creatures seemed elated that he had arrived, curiously enough. He wasn't happy with them though, it seemed they went to grab another contraption filled with fish, and as they went to throw it overboard, he made a warbling/hiss noise, trying to make them stop. It worked! Both the creatures looked over at him with a new sense of trepidation, but again they went to throw it overboard, he hissed again, narrowing his eyes just a bit and lifting his tail to slap it on the surface, making his displeasure known.  
¨Dude, he totally does not want us to throw things overboard.¨ Marcus said, shocked awe on his face. ¨But, we got it to feed him and see if he would come back up to us, why would he be mad about that?” Travis mused before a thought struck him. ¨Oh shit! Wait dude, what if it lures sharks or something? It could hurt him!” Marcus smacked a palm to his forehead, ¨Fuuuuuck dude! I didn't even realize that was a possibility. We should just hand him one and let him go.” Travis was already shaking his head in disagreement, ¨Terrible idea. What if he tries to bite our hands off?” Marcus smirked, ¨Only yours, you seem the most enchanted by him.” He mocked. Rolling his eyes, but deciding to take a risk, Travis grabbed a fish, it felt slimy and gooey in his hands, almost vomiting, he thrust the fish out to the merman, as a peace offering of some sorts. 

The mer startled, the creature was holding what seemed to be a dead fish out to him. Was it a trick? Did the creature want him to come to him, only to be attacked or captured for some unknown reason? The mer chittered in nervousness, he wanted the morsel but he didn't want to risk his safety and security, for food, especially when they had dumped so much near his little cove. In the end, the mer made a decision, slowly swimming up to the creature, he got close enough to grab the fish, opening his mouth, he saw the creature giving him a look, not quite fearful but it was definitely apprehensive, as it should be he thought. The young mer prided himself on his teeth and sharp claws, and he knew how to use them, so if the weird thing tried anything, he would rip it to shreds.  
¨Dude! It's taking the food!” Travis hissed, a little concerned that his hand would suffer the consequences of getting so close. The merman stopped at his words and twisted his head, and began to hiss back ¨Oh shit, it's mad! What do I do?” Marcus shook his head, “I don't know! Just wait, be quiet and wait!” So Travis waited, he didn't say a word more, hoping the merman would forgive his misstep, whatever it was, and take the food.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the merman stopped hissing and cocked its head, as if waiting for some response, Travis stayed silent, the air and sea around them were still, almost as if the universe was holding its breath, waiting for the next move.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that hasn't been proofread or anything so please be nice when/if you leave a comment. Chapters will be longer after chapter 1.


End file.
